Nobody But You
by wordsflyoffthepage
Summary: It started with a smile. Then a kiss. And a hug. And finally goodbye. Hermione sets out alone to find her parents and redeem their lost memories, but gets more than she anticipates. Jealousy, betrayal, and love entwines throughout this story.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Here is my new story! This took me a surprisingly long amount of time, so reviews would be inspiring! Also check out _Lost Memories_ which is a prequel to this story. (Don't worry this story makes sense even if you haven't read Lost Memories****.) Also, sorry if you feel that Hermione is a little out of character. Enjoy and please review!**

It started with a smile.  
>Then a kiss.<br>And a hug.  
>And finally goodbye.<br>I walked away with a new mindset in place.

_*First:_ Find my long lost parents (Wherever they are.)  
><em>*Next:<em> Bring back their lost memories (Which I am fully responsible for taking away. But with only their wholehearted safety in mind.)  
><em>*Last:<em> Bring them home, and go back to the way things were before.

Harry, Ron and I stood outside my house. Nightfall was coming soon, and I was about to leave. We were saying our goodbyes.

"Sure you don't want us to come with you?" Ron questioned with sympathy as I slowly walked away, just after releasing my hand that he desperately didn't want to let go of.

"No, I'll be fine," I assured. "After all, I _was_ the brightest witch of my class,"

A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the many years of my hand shooting up in class, and those many nights of me doing his homework. The smile was gone and I could see the worry in his eyes. "Hermione, just promise me you'll be careful." Ron looked seriously at me as he continued, "No recklessness, and of course, don't find another handsome, good-looking boy like myself,"

I smiled and laughed at that last part. And couldn't help but walk back to Ron, and lightly give him a kiss, but no more than that. Especially with Harry giving us his look of, _Get a room Romeo and Juliet._

Our kiss ended as fast as it started and I turned to Harry and gave him a hug. Lasting no longer than my kiss to Ron. I looked at both of them, "Boys, I really need to get going. If all goes as planned," I glanced at Ron, "and it will. I will get to my parents, maybe stay there for a few days, then we'll all be back, good as new."

"Contact us if anything goes wrong," Harry added.

"Oh please, what could possibly go wrong? I've got two incredibly brave boys willing to help me at any cost..." I laughed. "I'll see you in a few days," I waved, "Well, goodbye."

"Bye."

"See ya Hermione."

And then I found myself blowing one last kiss to Ron; waving one last side sweep of my hand toward Harry. And then I vanished, disappearing into thin air, or as we wizards say: I Apparated.

As the air sucked me in, I envisioned where I was going: A small beach house along the coast of Australia.

Harry, Ron, and I had gone to my house, well technically broke into my house, to find out any hint as to where my parents had gone in Australia. With much searching, Ron found a leftover brochure of an Australia Sunshine Beach House for sale. I went on our home computer's History, finding information on that same Beach House, and pages and pages of flights, tourist attractions, and lastly a Real Estate page all about buying a new home. The house I was in at that moment, the place my parents lived before I took away their memories, was going to be for sale soon, but was not yet out in the market. All the more reason to hurry and bring home my parents. I learned all I could about the beach house, hoping this was the place my parents would be. I left Harry and Ron with the mess of cleaning up; certainly not my best idea.

As I surged through the air, I thought about that lovely petite little Beach House that resembled my parents' style so well.

Suddenly I was there. And the salty air surrounded me, and my feet abruptly landed on moist, soft sand.

_Well that was fast; nothing quite like a good, quick Apparation._

The heartbeat of the waves behind me rang through my ears, and I could hear the seagulls flying and cawing above. I opened my eyes, and took in the beachy surroundings.  
>The sun shined in my eyes as I turned and scanned. There, at the edge of my vision, was the beach house. Palm trees clouded the sand, and a blue ocean swept in and out. Beaches were never on my agenda, so this was new for me. I wonder what Ron and Harry would be saying if they were here.<p>

Again I lay my eyes on the beach house, and I waited no longer.

_Here I go..._ I thought as I was hoping beyond hoping that this was the place where my parents were. Praying silently, I started to jog over. My skirt ruffling around me, and my frizzy ball of hair that I don't even consider to be hair puffed out around my face.

I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. I couldn't block those impairing thoughts that raided my brain, showing no signs of remorse. Never stopping.

_What if I can't find them?  
><em>_What if I can't bring back their memories?  
><em>_What if I waited too long?  
><em>_What if they never remember me again?  
><em>_What if that goodbye, that I said so long ago, was really goodbye...?_

The sand crunched beneath me and the waves rolled in and out, in and out, calling out to me, chanting for me to join them. As my heartbeat quickened even more I heard them.

_Jump in…_

_Jump in…_

_Jump in…._

It was excruciatingly hot out, and their invitation was tempting. But I was on the brink of finding out if my parents were here or not, and if they were, I was about to perform a very intense spell. How could I let myself be distracted? Spells like these took full on concentration. If I let my mind think about other unimportant things, then I could ruin my parents' minds forever.

_I would so _not_ let that happen._

I slowed my jog as I reached the steps to the house. I grabbed the railing and hauled myself up there, suddenly thinking I should have invited Ron and Harry to join me. But I made that decision long ago.

I reached the front step and then was face to face with the door.

I smiled and my white knuckles collided with the shiny, new painted wood.

_Knock, Knock..._

No answer.

I tried again.

_Knock, knock..._ louder this time.

Nothing.

So I peeked through the window, saw nobody there and tried the doorknob. With barely a twist of my wrist I knew the door was unlocked. I pushed it open and was welcomed by a room full of classy furniture and teacups adjourning shelves and cabinets filled with china sets.

_Definitely my parents' style, this has to be them._

But yet, the house appeared vacant and I seemed very much alone.

My hand closed on my wand inside my pocket, ready incase anything happened. They could possibly be out. Exploring like tourists were supposed to.

I pulled out my wand and breathed out the charm, "Homenum Revelio"

Someone was here, in this house.

_Possibly mom and dad?_

I walked to the closest door, suspecting this was the bedroom. I took in a breath, realizing this might be the moment I fix their memories, and I can finally get my parents back. I turned the knob. Everything can finally go back to norm-

I heard a sound, and pain cascaded down my head, as something hit the back of my head. The world went foggy, and the pain increased. I felt my eyes drifting, and my legs collapsing. The last thing I saw was a glimpse of a boy around my age as I fell into black, darkness.

**Did you like? Then please review! And I'll give you a shout-out on my next chapter! The spacing did get a little screwed up when I uploaded it. Oh well. Please review, it means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**The second chapter is up! Woohoo! I know, it is so short, and I am really sorry about that. I just need to get the story started up. I promise longer chapters will come. Patience my friends... patience. Enjoy, and please oh please review! And d**on't worry, I remembered the shout-outs!  
>First to <em><span>SeattleDreamsOfWriting<span>_ and **_The Smirking Person_** and an anonymous reviewer known as _No name  
><em>Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much!****

**NOTE: The beginning of this Ch. is not in Hermione's POV. **

I didn't mean to hit her. Okay, yes I did, but I didn't think she would pass out so suddenly. When my hand made contact with her head, to me, if felt like just a simple hit. But she fell down in an instant, so quick I almost didn't catch her. Believe me, hitting her did _not _feel good. But I did it for her well being, if that counts for anything. It would have caused her so much sadness if she had opened that door and seen what was inside. I _wouldn't _let that happen. I _couldn't_ let that happen. The pain it would bring to her. I just couldn't bear to see her like that. So I did what any unprepared guy would do. I hit her on the head. What a fool I am. Poor Hermione.

All of this because I wasn't prepared for her yet.

The day had started off smoothly. It was a beautiful, lovely day. The exact opposite of how I felt inside. I was cleaning up a bit. Trying to find a lead, some sort of hint as to where to go. I was going through their room and things. Finally putting the pieces together. I was finally getting somewhere.

Until that noise came.

And Hermione Granger entered the house.

I didn't think she would come back so soon. I mean sure I knew all about the war at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord finally coming to an end. But I thought I would of had more time. More time to figure out what happened. More time to get things situated before it was too late. Now it is too late. She came. And I had to stop her. So I came from behind and brought my hand down. I know, it was very poorly planned.

After she collapsed, I checked on her every few minutes wondering why she was still in a deep slumber. Her brown eyes were closed shut, and I watched her body move up and down with every slow breath she took. I had laid her on the couch and put a small icepack on the increasingly large bump that _I_ caused; even more guilt to add to my conscience. I watched her lay there for so long. Until I finally dragged myself outside to get some air, along with some time to think. I glanced inside the window from time to time just to check on the sleeping figure inside.

The truth was, I missed her. She probably never once thought about me after I had left the wedding, but I certainly thought about her. A lot. But even after searching I never once found her or even figured out where she was. The one time I searched, the one time I let my guard down, the one time I stopped protecting, _it_ had to happen. Her parents… I felt guilty for messing up so bad. What would I tell her? She would persist, pester in that cute way, and then where did that leave me? Having her hate me when I finally did tell the truth?

I peeked inside once again. For now, I'll leave her to her dreams and wait until she wakes up.

**Hermione's POV:**

I was dancing outside. Alone.

The moon had found its way through the trees, guiding me in my steps, and giving me light. The air was foggy and I shivered. My hair flowed around me and my dress swooshed to the slow invisible rhythm, as there was no music. I didn't know where I was, or how I had gotten to this place. But my bare feet kept on moving through the sand. Palm trees circled me and I recognized the surrounding area. My thoughts stopped when I heard a noise.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. The fog thickened and my heartbeat got faster. I was in one of those moments where your legs won't move, your mind is blank, and your whole body is frozen. Except, my body was still dancing. And I couldn't stop.

I sucked in a shaky breath. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder and slowly turned. I looked up and saw Ron staring down at me. _My_ Ron. I sighed in relief. He smiled and I saw his warm breath touch the air and leave behind a cloud of warmth.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the forest dance floor. And we started to dance together. I was no longer alone. My fears diminished. Not even the one of tripping on Ron's feet. I didn't question where I was or how Ron and I had gotten to this place. I just danced. I rested my chin on his shoulder, and we danced on the dirt floor for what felt like hours. Our hands were interlocked, our steps were in sync, and I never wanted to leave. But there was something I needed to tell him. So I looked up, but before my words could exit my mouth he lightly kissed the top of my head. I felt a searing pain overflow my head. It hurt so bad, the worst headache ever. All triggered from a kiss? I looked up, with hurting, confused eyes, expecting to see Ron staring down at me, but I realized I was no longer dancing with Ronald Weasley. I was dancing with someone else. I was dancing with that boy.

**Did you like this Chapter? ****Tell me what you thought by clicking the button below and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3 Revealed

**Yeah! You're back for more! This chapter is a little rushed, but I am just really eager for the story to get started.  
>Aw<strong>**esome shout-out to The Smirking Person ! Thanks for reviewing my previous Chapter!  
><strong>**Enjoy and please review!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter. :o **

I awoke with a start, my dreams haunting my mind. I realized I was on a couch, with something cold pressed to the back of my head. A horrible, aching headache blurred my vision, and dizziness spread all over. My hand instantly reached up for the source of pain, and I came in contact with a bump the size of my fist, atop my head. An icepack was pushing into it, causing more pain than necessary. I pulled it off and my blurry vision lightened, and the dizziness subsided. That's when I realized where I was, and the series of events that had just happened.

I was still in my parent's house, the one on the beach. I could here the ocean's waves right outside the door. I remembered the hit on my head, falling to the ground, and that black, cold darkness.

And that boy.

Out of instinct my hand jumped to my pocket, grabbing for my wand, and I jumped up from the couch, only to realize my hand came out of my pocket empty handed. That boy had just physically hit me in the head, giving me a lump the size of my fist, and also made me feel like I just got hit by a train, just had to take, more like steal, the most important key factor of my life: My wand. The boy's face was foggy in my mind, but I somehow had an inkling of recognition towards him.

There was a shadow outside the door, the only door out of the house. I weighed my options: Here I am standing in the middle of a living room, my head hurts, the boy who attacked me could possibly be the one outside the door right now, and I really need to find my parents and get out of here. There was only one thing to do.

So I went as fast as I could to the first china cabinet I saw. I held in a cry of pain as my head throbbed in protest. My eyes scanned the teacups and saucers for any kind of defense weapon. I didn't want to hurt anyone, unless I had to. For all I know, my parents could be behind the reason for someone to bonk me in the head, thinking I was an intruder. But somehow I knew that wasn't the case.

I settled for an antique spoon the length of my arm. It's no baseball bat, well, actually it kind of is the length of one, and so it would have to do.

Again my thoughts lingered to the boy. I knew him. Somehow. He looked so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. If that makes any sense. I glanced to the unmoving shadow outside the window. I had a weapon, so I would try sneak out somehow. I needed to find my parents.

And then I began to panic.

With no wand, I was definitely sinking in deep water. If I am lucky he might just let me leave. Wait, why would he let me do that? I think some brain cells died or something when he hit me.

My head still seared in pain, as I wasn't used to getting hurt physically. Spells, hexes, and charms were what I was accustomed to; nothing like this. Although, that one punch I gave to Malfoy, now that I could get used to.

The house was silent and I was standing in the middle of the living room. A couch was by my side and two cabinets were lining the walls. I was so certain that this very house was my parent's. I was so confused, but even more worried. Where were they?

As quietly as I could, I crept forward towards the front of the room, near the door. The shadow was still unmoving, save for the little movement of breathing.

My eyes lingered towards a table piled with a stack of papers. I silently walked over, the shadow outside never leaving my vision, so I was able to get a closer look. I saw names of people, places, and times. Some typed, some scribbled. I reached a familiar name. My eyes had just barely swept across the name _Wilkins,_ when I heard a noise, and the eerie sound of footsteps.

I inhaled a surprised breath as I quickly turned fully towards the now moving shadow. And before I knew it, the shadow was no longer there, and the doorknob was turning.

My reflexes were down, due to the fact that my head was clouded and I was still groggy from my slumber, so I inhaled a sharp breath and I clumsily launched myself next to the unopened door, prepared to strike the person about to walk in, figuring out the rest from there.

And too soon, the door was opening.

I felt completely and utterly pathetic and worthless without my wand. Like a part of me was gone. So when that door did open I clearly stood no chance. When that door opened I couldn't even think straight.

So there I was as I crouched, leaning against the wall, gasping as my head throbbed in rhythm with my heart. I crouched there until I finally heard a crack of floorboard, and the first step of a foot making contact with the floor.

I leaped up and met the face of a person with a ski mask and then felt a strong hand enclose on my arm. I felt so weak against this person. I then got pushed farther into the house. I brought my free arm down, aiming for down there, but was stopped short by his other hand grabbing for my free wrist. Unable to tighten my grip on the spoon, it clanked down to the floor. My only weapon was now completely out of reach.

I shouted, even screamed for help. But who would here me? I was on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

"LET GO of me!"

All I heard in reply was a grunt as I felt the grip on my wrists loosen and soon there was no grip at all.

The ski masked figure pulled down his hands and I was free.

I looked into his dark eyes. My already racing heartbeat quickened, and suddenly I didn't have an urge to run away, or even to hurt my attacker.

I heard a whispered word come out of his mouth. And I suddenly felt its spell take affect. I was already drifting into sleep. He had used a sleeping charm on me.

Suddenly, as the world was growing dim, he removed his ski cap, revealing the familiar face, and my suspicions were rewarded.

It was at that moment that I realized how much I had missed him.

At that moment I realized that this person, whom I hadn't seen in what felt like ages, was standing before me.

I barely breathed his name off my lips before I feinted, "Viktor."

**The secret boy has been revealed! (If you hadn't guessed already.) ****Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Questions Without Answers

**The fourth chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

This time my dream was fast.

I was in a kaleidoscope of memories that were fading in and out. Some were foggy while others I could remember vividly happening back in my days at Hogwarts. Books were clouding my vision and suddenly a crystal clear memory appeared. I was in the Hogwart's library and Viktor Krum was sitting a few bookcases from me. I had caught his eye after he was peering at me over a book, which I realized was upside down. He quickly shielded his face in the cover of the book. I turned away from him, slightly red.

Another memory flashed by. There we were, in the library, laughing, moments after he had asked me to the Yule Ball and I had said "yes". I could see his relief swelling in his eyes. And then all at once the joy ceased and was replaced by chills.

I was reliving an icy memory as I could feel Viktor's grasp as he pulled me from the cold, soaking waters of the lake. His warming arms around me as I regained consciousness and he wrapped a towel around me, to keep me warm. I felt myself smile as he said my name with his accent that no girl could ever forget.

Ron's voice filled up my dream. I saw his hazy outline, and looked down and saw that I was wearing my Yule Ball, periwinkle-blue dress. I heard him jeering, "_Viktor_? Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?" I felt my anger bubbling up inside and before I could respond I was taken to another memory.

I was writing a letter to Viktor, sourly ignoring Ron's rude remarks about me corresponding with him. The letter was indeed quite long, if I could only find a quieter place to finish it. I looked up into Ron's eyes and suddenly my own eyes shot open, and my dreams faded away into haziness. I was awake.

My eyes were staring up at the ceiling of my parent's beach house. My head felt somewhat better and I could still hear Ron's voice in my mind and my anger was so vivid, I felt like I was still dreaming.

As I came to my senses, I had no second's worth of hesitation. I hastily jumped up from a couch that I was apparently sleeping on. I was still in the same house, same place, same everything, except for him standing there.

Viktor Krum was beside the couch, hands in his pockets, looking quite different from the way I remembered him. He was in normal muggle clothes, and looked very buff and strong. My mind reeled, thinking I was still in a dream state. He stepped away from the couch and looked into my face clearly waiting for me to speak.

I didn't know what to say. So many questions were surfacing.

"Viktor?" I abruptly started, "What are _you_ doing here? W-what is going on?" I pushed my hands into my pockets, feeling around for my wand. My pockets were empty, so I then occupied my hands by reaching up for the bump on my head, awaiting an answer.

"I'm very sorry about vat happened to your head," He still had that same Bulgarian accent, while motioning toward the fist sized bump that had accumulated to an even bigger size over the hours. "You ver there, and I had no choice…" his voice wandered.

"So you're the one who hit me?"

"Yes."

It didn't make any sense at all.

"Why?"

"I vill explain later…"

"Did you follow me here?" I was getting anxious, and I could feel my voice rising as I continued, "Have you seen my parents?"

I assured myself he couldn't have done something to them. From what I remembered of him, he was nice and friendly, kind, and somewhat shy.

But what _is_ he doing here…?

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor's attempt at saying my name brought back memories, which I unhappily pushed to the back of my mind. "It's a long, long story," he said, as his eyes revealed hours of grief and sorrow. I was afraid of what he would say next, "And I know you deserve the truth."

He was silent.

"What's going on? Viktor what's wrong… what happened?" I was still in shock at seeing my old friend; in the last place I thought I would see him.

He reluctantly started again, "You see, I made a mistake, and it, vell, it was just so sudden." He plunged down onto the couch, touching his hand to his forehead, clearly agitated. "You had gone away with your friends, and I was called here," he said motioning with his hands, at the surroundings. "I vas supposed to check in, you know, it vos supposed to be easy."

"You were 'called here'? Wait, like to check on my parents?" I didn't understand. He must have just come here by accident. Perhaps a freaky coincidence?

I looked around peering into open doors as I kept Viktor in the corner of my eye, still too confused enough to trust him.

He replied, "I uh, er, vell… alright. You know how you modified your parents' minds, making them come here and all." He didn't mean it as a question, "I here came to watch them, and just make sure their lives were going.. uh, smoothly. It vas quite simple, really. And then one day, they were just… gone."

"What? I stopped looking into rooms and now fully put all my attention on the person standing in front of me. "Who told you to come? No one was supposed to kno-, wait, my p-parents... missing? What…?" I was even more confused. "And you realized this when? How long have you been watching them? _Why_ have you been watching them? They _are_," I hesitated, "Well, _were_ fully capable of watching over themselves. I never asked you to baby-sit them…" I was talking so fast I inhaled a quick breath of air. I was angry, anxious, and worried. Worried for my parent's sake. I put my hand back into my pocket, "Where is my wand? I said, demanding, "I need it. I'm leaving to find them. Give it to me." I added when I realized he had no intentions of giving me back my wand.

Viktor just stared blankly at me and said, "If I give it back, you'll jinx me to so many levels I'll never be able to help you."

"What, of course I won't jinx you! What are you talking about? I have no intention of hurting you. You…why would you help me?"

"Because, you'll need it," and he pointed at the last door I still hadn't checked.

"The door? But my parent's aren't here. I shouldn't waste more time. You know, maybe… they are on a walk…. Or, or, they are traveling across Australia… to.. to…. find…"

"I know you don't really believe that Herm-own-ninny." And once again his gaze landed upon the last door. The one I originally was going to open, before I blacked out.

"I _need_ more answers before you can tell me go do things! Where. Are. They?"

"Some, not all, but some of your questions will be answered through that doorway." I questionably looked at him, and went over to the door. I turned the knob, glanced at Viktor, who had gotten up from the couch and was coming over, and opened it.

"Vik-t-tor… What is this?" I peered into the room, and I took in a breath.

I walked fully in, taking in everything. The walls were plastered with newspapers, my parents' faces clearly shown on the front pages on many of _The Australian Times _newspapers.

I gasped as I saw the word, **MISSING**, in bold print on almost every newspaper.

I was surrounded by my parent's smiles. Some papers of the same date were in piles on tables. Others were taped to the walls. All the pictures were still, as they are in the Muggle world. I was afraid to read the articles. Afraid of what I might find. I turned toward Viktor who gave me a nod, as if to give me permission to read them. My heart pounded in confusion as picked up an article that was laying on a table in front of me. I looked closely and saw a picture of my parents hand in hand walking along a beach. With the word, **Missing!** clearly labeled as the headline. There was a short caption below the photo.

The Missing Persons Association _announced Wendell and Monica Wilkins, of Australia, missing as of last week. The couple's whereabouts are unknown. Their beach house, on the Western Coast of Australia, is currently uninhabited, and police are taking over the investigation. _

I couldn't take my eyes away from all the other newspapers filled with articles about my missing parents. I don't know how long I was in that room, reading article after article. My hopes dropping as I read more and more on the story.

_Search investigators have asked that all keep their eyes open for Monica and Wendell Wilkins, the missing couple. A search team was hired by close friends of the couple, Adam and Jaclyn Evans, who both gave the police and search team their statements of last seeing the Wilkins. Currently the search is at a halt. Friends ask for prayers._

As I finished yet another article I turned to Viktor, who was waiting patiently in the doorway. My voice cracked, "Do you think they're… dead?"

"I-I do not haff enough- I don't know enough to tell you for certain-"

"This is terrible." I sat down on the bed. Staring down at my hands. "This wasn't supposed to h-happen. They were supposed to b-be saf-fe." I felt my eyes watering. I could hear Viktor shift from the doorframe and felt him sit next to me.

It was all happening too fast. I needed my parents. And now they're missing. Viktor's voice came from my left.

"Vell, you know, those people, vat they call 'searchers', they are only muggles. Of course they haven't found your parents. But we," Viktor's hands pointed toward himself and me, "we are vizards. Unstoppable vizards. And ve vill look for your mum and dad. He gave me a sincere, warming smile. "There is still hope, you know."

I wiped my face, and let out a feeble laugh.

The words _Don't loose hope_ flashed across my mind as I vividly remembered that day, so long ago, when I modified my parent's memories. I was in my room and a tear fell down upon my wand. The words rose from the tip of my wand, _Don't loose hope._

I looked up into the newspaper faces of my mum and dad and promised them and myself that I certainly wasn't going to loose hope.

**Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Attack

"Where do we start?"

Viktor and I were pacing the main room. Back and forth, promptly getting nowhere in our quest to find my missing parents. I had devoured and practically memorized every article that so much as mentioned my parents. I found myself lost in words until Viktor reeled me back in, and we started hatching a plan. Well, I guess if you call getting nowhere a plan.

It was getting dark, and I knew I would not be able to sleep tonight, unless we made progress. So we discussed.

"Vell, they could be back home, you know. I had only just realized they ver gone when you arrived. So I am thinking they are at your old house in England. They could have gone there just because they felt lured to the spot. I know that casting a False Memory Charm, can, at times, make people a little delusional-"

"My parent's are not crazy, if that's what you're implying." I calmly replied back. "I put such a heavy charm on each of them that there is no way it could have worn off. Harry, Ron," Viktor flinched at the last name, "and I, went to my old house and nobody was there. You said yourself a few hours ago that they couldn't possibly be on a walk, or traveling across Australia. You sounded like you knew something worse had happened. You're changing your points of view! You know something that you're not telling..."

"Look, arguing is not going to get us anywhere." Viktor said.

I felt like Viktor knew something, but I didn't have time to pursue that.

I needed to think back. What did all those words that I read in the room say? _Missing, Wilkins, no family remaining, Australian Beach House, search teams set up by-_

Viktor broke my train of thought, "I will be back. I will go to your parents' house. I know you feel we are vasting time by returning but I feel we need to start somevhere."

I nodded. "I just have a bad feeling about going back there, is all."

He nodded and turned towards the door. "Are you coming vith me?"

"I need air. And how can I trust you not to steal anything?" I smiled a little smile pained over with worry.

We then both walked out of the house, and strolled down the steps.

I took a quick look at our surroundings to ensure no muggles would see us, and then we grabbed hands, so casually as if we did so all the time. The last time, I realized, we had really held hands was at the Yule Ball. So long ago. I inhaled some salty air and looked down at our hands. Viktor looked a little uneasy. I thought of my lovely old house in England. The path leading up to the door, and then I felt the air getting sucked out of my lungs, the world getting mashed together, and then suddenly with a thud, we landed on a stone path. I looked up at Viktor who apparently didn't like Appariation too much. He looked pale. I guess he was like Harry. Once on a broom, one stays on a broom.

"Let's make this quick." I looked around the yard. Just as I had left it, and at a quick pace, I walked up the path to the door. I didn't see the need to use the spare key, so I whispered, "Alohamora." And opened the door.

I was right. Leaving Harry and Ron to clean up the mess we made in the house, was not my best idea. It looked worse than before. Boys.

Viktor came through the doorway, but I was already up the stairs and going through the bedrooms. First I did my room, but I stayed in there a little too long as the memories of many years living in this house pooled in like my brain was a pensive.

My parents weren't in my room or the next room, or the next. I did a charm to see if anybody was present. But I knew the person who was, was Viktor. It was a hopeless cause. I heard Viktor going through papers downstairs, and I decided to do a look around as well upstairs. Ron and Harry definitely messed this place up after I left. It looked different; too different. Something was wrong. Harry and Ron would be back at the Burrow by now, and I know they didn't throw papers across my parent's floor, and make a large mess by tipping over a vase with fake flowers in it. Glass shard covered the dresser and I came to the conclusion that someone unwelcome came here. Or my parents did come, and they were a little delusional, like Viktor was saying.

It didn't seem like I would find anything important, so I made a move to join Viktor downstairs. As I turned to leave something moved in the corner of my eye. I swiftly seized my wand from my pocket and aimed it towards the movement. There was a fluttering outside the window. I stared for another second and calmly put my wand back in my pocket. There I was, overacting, because a little messenger was at the window. I walked over to the oval shaped glass, lifted the windowpane, and saw the bulging eyes of an owl stare back at me. He stuck his leg out and I snatched the folded letter from his claws. He didn't even look at me again as he soared away. He could tell from my eyes that I had no rewarding food. Owls were smart.

Suspiciously I opened the letter to find unfamiliar handwriting.

_Someone __unwelcome__ is in your path._

The way the sender underlined the word _unwelcome_ gave me chills. I watched as the owl flew from sight. I wondered who sent the strange letter. I came out of my reading trance and went for the door. It was time to leave. I wasn't sure what the whole letter was about but I didn't want to find out. If you get a letter saying: _Someone unwelcome is in your path._ You should probably leave as quickly as you can before someone gets hur-

I came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Viktor had his wand pointed down upon a man who definitely had an unwelcoming look about him. He had long hair shading his eyes and was dressed in black. He was up against the wall. He was shouting at Viktor, "YOU! You were there too! Y-you! This isn't the e-end. More... coming!" While he stuttered some incoherent words, I could tell he was about to Apparate.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Viktor and I said in sync, giving the spell double effect. The victim's body went instantly rigid.

Suddenly the door behind me banged open and I saw a mirror shatter as a spell was shot at Viktor, nearly missing his shoulder. Apparently Viktor looked like more of a threat. They'll see. I leaped behind the piano and took aim.

There were two of them. The one standing in the doorway had a black cloak outlined in red and he was shooting spells at Viktor. The other was outside, on the lawn, and from what I could see through the window, he was doing a mini dance. Viktor must have hit him with _Tarantallegra._

The wizard in the doorway shot a spell at Viktor, nearly missing his left ear. I had experience with that one.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, "Expelliarmus!" My voice sounded weak compared to the gruff man voices being shouted. Only after I missed the man in the doorway, because he ducked behind a chair, did I realize the destruction happening to my house. Dressers shattered, tables turned over. After my spell nearly hit the intruder did he finally take a decent notice of me. I ducked behind the piano bench as his spell showered on the keys of the piano and a noise far from being a tune played. With the wizard's concentration on me, Viktor managed to hit him in the chest with a stunning spell. He went flying into the wall, and was still. Temporarily knocked out.

I got out from my cover of the piano, raced outside and knocked out the dancing wizard with my own stunning spell. Then I said, "Incarcerous," and ropes instantly appeared, and began wrapping around the now stunned dancing man. I assumed Viktor was doing the same to the longhaired wizard and the red and black cloaked intruders inside.

Viktor heaved the dancing man (who now was not dancing, but lay unconscious) into the now destroyed house. If my mum had walked in at that moment, she would have feinted right then.

Once Viktor moved all the bodies in the corner of the main room, I did another human revealing spell to see if there was any other intruders unaccounted for. There wasn't.

"Vell, wasn't that interesting?" Viktor smiled at the tied up wizards who were slightly stirring into consciousness then unconsciousness.

"Let's wait for one of them to come around so we can decently question them. While we wait lets clean up this house."

"But keep an eye out. There could be more."

So as we waited for one of them to wake up, we picked up the house a bit to pass the time. Cleaning up really was easy with magic. And I kept my eye on them the whole time.

Halfway through cleaning I remembered something.

"Viktor, uh- someone sent this..." I took the short note the owl had delivered from my pocket and gave it to Viktor.

He read the note a few times and gave it back. He looked up at me and raised his shoulders and shrugged. He was as confused about it as I was.

"They were right weren't they?"

"Hmm?"

"The person who sent that owl, they were right about someone unvelcome coming."

I nodded.

I shoved the mysterious note deep in my pocket. I didn't want to think about it for a while.

"So where did they come from? I mean, the first guy you had up against the wall?" I asked.

"You see, I was in the kitchen, and I heard a noise in this room," he motioned toward the main room we were standing in, "I thought it was you so I didn't really think much about it. But all of a sudden hands were around my throat," Viktor pointed toward his red neck, "He was choking me! Not the first thing I'd think a vizard vould do. I managed to throw him off and get him into his room. Then you came."

"It's strange I didn't hear any of it." I replied. "I'm glad your okay though," Now I knew a little of how Harry felt on our Horcruxes hunt. If Viktor had been seriously hurt, because of my own quest to find my parents, I would have been engulfed by guilt. Just as Harry was if we had been killed.

I was entranced by this thought when suddenly; there was lots of rustling in the corner of the room. The man who was first seen in the doorway was waking up. His bloodshot eyes shot open and he looked at Viktor and I. He must have been a little woozy because his words were all jumbled together. "If y-ya thinkthatj-j-just 'caus-se thishappen-n-ned, not o-over." He closed his eyes and then suddenly they were open again, and he said as clear as day, "More are coming."

Before he could pass out again I loudly said, with my wand up against his throat, "Why are you here?"

He stared blankly into my eyes.

"Answer me!"

"You look like em don'tcha!" He made a grab for my face but was thankfully restrained by the ropes. "Pretty little f-face," I slapped him across his cheek, which put him into a more serious state of mind. "Ow, whatcha do that for?"

"You know where my parents are don't you?" I sharply stared at him and thought, _Please be alive. Please be alive._

"I don't know nothin. They don't tell me squat about why I am even here."

I looked at Viktor who had his eye outside and on the men in the corner at the same time. If this guy was telling the truth, more should be coming.

"How many more are coming?" I quickly asked him.

"Lots. They'll take you down in a second. If I was you, I would run."

And with that he passed out.

"Well, this is just perfect." I got up from my crouching position.

Viktor looked at me. "We should go."

"But they could know where my parents are..."

" I think if there is a chance so many vizards are coming, your parents vould vant you to leave. These people obviously don't know much about anything." He gestured towards the men bunched up in the corner.

I didn't want to go, but when I heard noise out back I knew we had to.

"Wait, I just need one sec,"

I grasped my wand and faced the unconscious men. I hastily cast a memory charm over each of them, to ensure they would not remember that Viktor and I had ever been there. I finished. It was not my best job, but it would do for now.

I went to Viktor, grabbed his hand, and all went black and suddenly there was no more air, and then there was. And we hit the sand not so gracefully. A lot was on my mind.

We had apparated right in front of the beach house.

After we caught our breath I said, "We shouldn't stay long. They probably will come here once they have realized we aren't at my old house."

"Is there anything you need inside?" He looked at the house behind us. "We should be ready for a fast getaway."

"Yeah. I should bring some things if we're going to leave now."

We came back outside after a few minutes of quickly grabbing things that seemed like they would help us. I had brought a bag, and did an extension charm on it. Not as advanced as the one I had originally done on my other beaded purse. "Just shove your things in here," I had told Viktor.

Once we were done I walked outside and took a seat right where the water stopped trailing up the sand.

I heard sandy footsteps coming up behind me. I turned and saw Viktor walking over.

"I just need to think for a few minutes," I told him. "Then we will leave."

He took a seat next to me.

It really was beautiful here. I could tell why my parent's were intrigued by it, the beauty of it all. It just flowed together so well. Palm trees, and the ocean, the salt air and sand. It just all fit. The complete opposite of how I was feeling. Unfitting. All the facts I learned. They didn't fit together. It was hopeless. I was tempted to go back to the Burrow. Tell Viktor he had done enough. Harry and Ron could help. But somehow I didn't do that.

Viktor sat beside me and said, "It's alright if you vant to go to your friends." He seemed to have read my mind. "Friends... they seem to have a vay of making one feel better." He sighed and looked down at me.

I looked up at him, "But Viktor, you see, you are my friend."

He smiled, and so did I.


End file.
